


everyday i fall more in love with you

by hawrthiacoopri



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, here u go! one of many prompts from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: Richie had been there for every one of Stan’s successes- though never his failures, no one was permitted to see any of Stan’s shortcomings- and he knew just how capable his friend was, how smart, how driven. He’d seen his first all A’s report card, his second, his third… Richie’d be jealous if he didn’t see the lengths Stan went through for his grades.And it didn’t help that Stan managed to look as good as he thought, too- with his dark, thick eyelashes and his perfect skin and his adorable, wavy hair, all impeccably kept, even while he spent all night studying or helping Richie.Look, what Richie was trying to say here was that he was in love with Stan Uris.





	everyday i fall more in love with you

Stan Uris had always been the nice boy.

He’d had to be- for, of course, who else was to show his world how to live? He kept tidy and neat, paying fastidious attention to his studies and appearance. He liked it. He enjoyed being clean and respectable. Even as a small child, he had enjoyed it.

The Urises, on a whole, were highly unusual, in Derry’s opinion. For one, they were Jewish. For another, they had never tried to hide it. Mrs. Bertoli would come to the elementary school proudly, head in the air, proclaiming to the office that her son would be taking the day off for the High Holydays. She did not mind the looks. She had been Jewish her whole life. She wasn’t about to stop because she wasn’t wanted certain places.

Andrea Bertoli was a wonderful woman, in her son’s opinion. Stan loved his mother with all of his heart and soul; she was, of course, loving and kind, but quick as a whip as well. She was smart as all get out, graduating with high honors and getting a bachelors in physics before settling down with her husband, and she’d given that to her children, as well. Grades and looks were a big deal in the Uris residence. She was short and thin, hair in a perm at all times. She was the perfect homemaker. Stan loved her as much as a child could love their mother, naturally. She had grown up in an incredibly reform community, a shtetl, almost, and like her son would, only practiced Yom Kippur and Rosh Hashanah, and eventually, Pesach and Chanukah.

Don Uris was another story. He was a teacher at the college nearby Derry, and he was a certified work-addict. Andrea took time to laugh and play- she was free and kind and giving, and never spared kind words for Stan. Donald, on the other hand, was hard as a rock, and never too far from his typewriter. He taught ornithology at the university as if it was a religion- he’d seemed to replace the orthodox Judaism of his youth. He loved his children, and was always affectionate towards Stan- he had, after all, shown to be worthy of such reward, and Donald Uris always rewarded his favorite son. He was a kind man, but Stan loved him all the same. Wanted to impress him all the same. Make him proud all the same.

Stan tried his hardest, and everyone knew it. Most of all, his best friend Richie Tozier.

Richie had been there for every one of Stan’s successes- though never his failures, no one was permitted to see any of Stan’s shortcomings- and he knew just how capable his friend was, how smart, how driven. He’d seen his first all A’s report card, his second, his third… Richie’d be jealous if he didn’t see the lengths Stan went through for his grades.

And it didn’t help that Stan managed to look as good as he thought, too- with his dark, thick eyelashes and his perfect skin and his adorable, wavy hair, all impeccably kept, even while he spent all night studying or helping Richie.

Look, what Richie was trying to say here was that he was in love with Stan Uris.

Not the best thing to admit as Stan helped him study.

“Here, so you just make y equivalent to zero, and- Richie, stop getting so close to me. It’s creepy.” Richie snapped back from his leaned-in position, smiling sheepishly as he pulled away.

“Gee, sorry, Stanny, I just love you so much that I wanted to be thaaat much closer to you!” The black-haired boy giggled at his tutor’s distaste. Because that was the thing about Richie, wasn’t it? He never took anything seriously. So what if he wanted to make out with Stan until he couldn’t breathe and needed to lie down? He could still joke about it. Especially since no one seemed to think that Richie’s feelings were worth much in the first place, so haha on that.

Stan groaned, standing up and slinging his bag across his back. “Don’t be weird. I hate it when you’re weird.”

“Too bad, I’m weird!” Richie got up, dancing around Stan as he continued to walk away, until he was almost out the door. “Weird, weird, weird!”

Stan rolled his eyes, smiling affectionately and checking his watch. “Actually, I’m supposed to stay here till five, since my parents are out. I hope I’m not imposing…”

“What?” The shorter boy looked up from his hands, his easy smile coming back to his face. “Oh, no, I was just gonna watch some TV.”

“I’ll just, uh, do that until I can go home, if that’s okay.”

His curls bouncing as he did so, Richie shook his head, and he cocked an eyebrow at Stan. “You sure? We can do something else. I’m just gonna watch American Bandstand, and I know that’s not exactly your favorite.”

Stan did not, indeed, like American Bandstand too much. But he liked that Richie liked it. “No, let’s watch that. That sounds swell.”

“Swell? Swell?” Richie’s voice took on a pitchier quality as he began to explain his interest for the umpteenth time. “It’s only the COOLEST show on television! All the hits! All the newest music! Stanny, I don’t understand how you don’t like it!”

“Woah, Rich, slow down.” He grabbed the excited one’s wrist and sat him down on the couch, allowing Richie to grab onto his arm. “Let’s just be quiet while we watch it, okay? Maybe I’ll like it this time.” Richie, hand still on Stan’s sleeve as he pouted at the cutoff, turned the TV from his spot and clapped his hands as the title credits started rolling. Stan furrowed his brow. “That’s really not healthy, to have the television so close, you know.”

Richie patted Stan’s cheek, settling into the sofa with a sigh. “Oh, Stan, so caring.”

“Not caring,” the boy said, jerking his face away, “just cautious.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

“Maybe I do.”

“Mm.” Richie hummed the theme tune, feeling his heart beat a little faster as Stan put his cheek against the top of Richie’s head. He must be tired, Richie thought, he’s been doing so much lately. Maybe he’ll just fall asleep right here.

And that’s just what Stan did; as soon as Dick Clark came on stage, he was sound asleep, his head resting against Richie as he slept. In his state of unconsciousness, he seemed happier, more carefree- his lips turned up into a slight smile, his eyebrows lifted, his eyes seemed to flutter lightly. And Richie loved it. He couldn’t seem to get enough of it.

But then, can you ever get enough of Stan Uris? Stan, who knew his opinions on things he hadn’t even considered yet. Stan, who dressed as sharply was a TV show host every day, who managed to look good in the style as well, who enjoyed fashion as much as he enjoyed math. He was just so interesting. So many layers of him to uncover as he saw fit. Being friends with Stan was like mining gold; you knew it was there, it was obvious, but the process of getting it wasn’t as easy as you’d like. Only just LAST YEAR, Richie had figured out that Stan didn’t know how to swim. Imagine that! Friends for years, and he didn’t know Stan couldn’t swim. How did he ever take baths in that big tub that his family had? You could practically fit a crocodile in there! But that was just Stan. Closed off even in sleep.

So what did Richie do?

He pried Stan’s arms open, slowly, carefully, and slipped between them, and fell asleep himself. Best friends, Stan and Richie, as long as they may live.

If only it had been a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @stanurisofficial
> 
> comments > kudos > only views
> 
> enjoy!


End file.
